Best Gift
by GoldenLucy
Summary: It's Christmas! Natsu gives Lucy a present, followed by some unexpected stuff. Please read! (Rewritten and reposted! Better than before!)


**Okay people! This is my first one-shot so please don't judge! Thanks!**

 **It's also my first NaLu one-shot. Same same. LETS DO THIS!**

* * *

It was Christmas morning and Lucy had yet to get out of bed. It was just so cold out there, and her bed was so warm...

"I wonder where Luce is. She hasn't been here all morning," Natsu sighed, moping at the guild bar.

"Aye, maybe she's dead!" Happy replied cheerfully, his voice muffled by the fish dangling from his mouth.

"Don't say things like that!" Natsu groaned, standing up. Erza looked up curiously, Gray mimicking her soon after.

"Natsu? Where are you going? The guild is going to throw the party soon," Erza said. Natsu nodded.

"I know, I just wanna check on Luce first," he explained.

"Go on to your crush, but if you try anything..." Gray said pointedly.

" Your life will be in my hands, got it?" Erza warned.

"A-aye sir!" Natsu stuttered nervously before backing out of the guild.

* * *

 _Lucy lay on the bed, in a deep sleep. If only her true love could awake her, like in those fairy tales she read as a little girl..._

 _"Lucy..." She could hardly see the figure, but it must be her true love! That smooth, warm voice, filled with love..._

 _"Lucy?"_

"Luce?"

Lucy opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was Natsu, leaning over her with his face dangerously close to hers.

"KYAAAH!" Lucy sent him flying with her infamous _Lucy Kick_.

"Lucy! What did'ja do that for!" Natsu complained, rubbing his stomach from his position on the floor.

"Oh, I don't know! You're in my house at eleven in the morning and I'm supposed to be the happiest person ever? No way!" Lucy hissed. "Explain yourself!"

"I came to get you for the party!" he grumbled, standing up.

" Natsu..." Lucy felt touched. She didn't think Natsu would even think of her, unless...

"Plus, I'm hungry. Got any grub?" he asked, wandering into her kitchen.

 _'Should've seen that coming...'_ Lucy sighed inwardly. "No, and don't come here just for the food."

"But the party's starting soon! We need to get ready!" Natsu said, trying to find reasons to stay here and eat all her hidden delicacies. He could smell cookies hidden behind the bread box.

"I'm getting ready here, YOU are getting ready _elsewhere,_ " Lucy nearly hissed. Natsu gave her a kicked-puppy look.

"But, Lucy..."

"No buts!" Lucy pointed to the door. "Out."

"Lucy... You're so mean..." Natsu groaned, dragging his feet as he went for the door.

" orry Natsu. A girl needs privacy," Lucy said. Natsu just huffed.

"Please? What am I gonna do wrong?" he asked innocently.

* * *

 _"AHH! NATSU CALL THE FIRE DEPARTMENT! YOU SET MY LIVING ROOM ON FIRE!"_

 _"Uh, sure! But..."_

 _"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?!"_

 _"I forgot. What's the number for 911?"_

* * *

Lucy shuddered.

"Too many things to count," she muttered, rubbing her temples.

"Please, Lucy?"

"Stop. Look at you, you're begging!" Lucy moaned.

"I know," he said simply, knowing that Lucy was giving in.

* * *

As Natsu and Lucy entered the guild hall, Lucy noticed Levy and Gajeel were together, laughing and talking like childhood friends. Levy was wearing one of those cute red Christmas dresses with white fur at the edges, while Gajeel wore his white suit. Gray, who was standing around awkwardly while Juvia practically drooled over him, was half-naked with only a pair of dress pants. Juvia wore a pretty blue dress with a Santa hat showing her Christmas spirit. Even Erza got into the mood, wearing a dress similar to Levy's with mistletoe earrings. Mystogan, in his usual cloak, was standing near her with a fuzzy green elf hat forced onto his head, most likely thanks to Erza.

"Lu-Lu! Isn't this great?" Levy called, bounding over and abandoning Gajeel. She covered her mouth and grinned. "Mira said all the ships came together." Then she winked at Lucy.

"Yeah, I thin- NO WAY! It's not like that!" Lucy snapped good-naturedly, shoving Natsu away. The fire wizard shrugged, walking away to feast himself on the buffet set out for everybody. Lucy watched him leave, slightly admiring the black tuxedo she had convinced him to wear. Levy giggled and puched Lucy's shoulder.

"I think you two make a great couple. Oh, speaking of which, Gajeel needs me." Levy backed away, heading back towards Gajeel, who was gesturing for her to come over

"Bye Levy! Wait, WHAT!" Lucy latched onto her friend's wrist. Levy raised an eyebrow, stopping in her tracks. "What do you mean _speaking of which_? Oh my God, ARE YOU DATING GAJEEL?"

"Shhh! SHHH! YES! Just BE QUIET!" Levy clamped her hand over Lucy's mouth, her face as red as her dress.

"Alright, alright!" Lucy giggled. "I approve!

 _"Okay, everyone! I think we should have a dance to celebrate!"_ Mira called out from atop the stage, a microphone in her hand. She got many cheers in response.

"Dance? I can't dance! THIS IS TOTALLY UNFAIR! HOW AM I GONNA BEAT ANYONE AT SOMETHING I SUCK AT?!" Natsu roared from on top of the buffet table.

"Uh, I don't think it's a competition," Lucy pointed out.

"I DON'T CARE I'M GOING TO BEAT EVERYONE AT DANCING!" Natsu shouted angrily.

Lucy thought of her options.

 _'Okay, Lucy. You can either teach him how to dance or let him burn down the guild.'_ She thought for a moment. _'It would be easier to let him burn down the guild but... He looks so pathetic...'_

"I'll teach you," She mumbled and bit her lip, hoping he didn't hear her.

"You will?! Thanks, Luce!" Natsu cheered, his dragon ears easily catching her quiet suggestion. "What do I do with my hands? Punch Gray in the face?"

"Yeah, I don't think so..." Lucy eased away from his burning fist.

"What do I do, then? Man, I stink at this!" Natsu grumbled, letting his fire die out.

"H-hey now! We only just started!" Lucy stuttered, for some reason not liking listening to Natsu degrading himself. "Okay, first of all, you have to have someone to dance with."

"Huh? Oh, I know who!" Natsu jumped on top of the table again. "HAPPY! C'MERE, BUDDY!"

"What! No! I meant a human someone!" Lucy groaned, pulling Natsu off the table.

"Why not you?" he demanded, perplexed. Lucy's face immediately turned as scarlet as Erza's hair.

"Because I'm the one teaching you, stupid!" She spluttered.

"So? Why does that matter? Wait, do I have a written test! I suck at those!" Natsu whined.

"It doesn't matter much, but still! And NO, there isn't a written test! When did I ever mention a written test?" Lucy sighed and stood up.

"What're you doing?" Natsu questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Practicing. Now get up."

"Practice! Alright!" Natsu bolted up and stood confidently.

Lucy grabbed his hands and tried to teach him to dance, but the Dragon Slayer wasn't listening very well.

"OUCH! Natsu, try not to step on my feet!" she cried out, holding her foot in agony.

"Oops. Sorry."

"Okay, so let's start with a simpler dance, huh?" Lucy suggested, clenching her teeth from pain.

"Uh, yeah, sure." Natsu didn't dare argue with her since he was the one hurting her.

They danced barely a few steps when Lucy shrieked again.

"What did I tell you?!" she hissed, hopping on one foot.

"I TOLD YOU I'M BAD AT THIS, SO DON'T BLAME ME!" Natsu shouted.

"A lover's quarrel..." Mira sighed behind the counter, her head in her hands.

"You stay out of this! We are NOT LOVERS!" the couple shouted at the same time.

"Natsu, maybe you aren't cut out for dancing," Lucy sighed, defeated with bruised and aching feet.

"Awww, but how am I supposed to defeat Gray and Erza?" Natsu groaned, slouching in front of her.

"Mistletoe," Mira and Cana said simultaneously.

 _'They didn't,'_ Lucy thought angrily, looking up.

 _'What's a mistletoe...?'_ was Natsu's first thought.

"OH, YOU DID NOT JUST-" Lucy practically was on fire when she saw the leafy green plant with the shiny red berries.

"Oh, yes, we did! Oh c'mon," Cana slurred, seeing Lucy's face. "You know you want to!"

"What are you guys talking about!?" Natsu demanded, looking a bit freaked out.

"It's a mistletoe, Natsu!" Lucy groaned, pointing.

"Er- what's a mistletoe do?" Natsu asked dumbly, staring at the plant.

Her eye twitched. "It's a plant that symbolizes Christmas spirit. When two people are under it they have to kiss..." Lucy trailed off, biting her lip.

"Kiss...? Why?" Natsu prodded the leaves.

"It's a tradition," Lucy reluctantly explained.

"Come ON, love birds! You know you want to!" Cana said again, taking a long, unhealthy drink.

"T-thats- THATS NOT TRUE!" Lucy screeched, burying her face in her hands and groaning loudly.

"Y-yeah, what she said!" Natsu choked out, his face turning red.

"My, my," Mira gushed. "You two have to whether you like it or not!"

"I-I-I d-didn't thi-think you would t-torture us like this!" Lucy sobbed, her face matching Natsu's hair perfectly.

"You have to," Mira said, a dark aura surrounding her as she glared at the couple.

"Er-" Natsu rubbed his head, ruffling his already messy hair.

"Fine! You guys are too persistent!" Lucy sighed, face palming.

"Wait, Lucy-" Natsu gagged when he heard her giving in.

"What!" Lucy threw her hands in the air. "We have no other choice, stupid! It's kiss or die!"

"F-fine!" Natsu squeaked, heart pounding in his chest. He was going to kiss Lucy. Luce. His nakama. The girl he loved. His partner in crime.

"Fine!" Lucy's heart was thumping for the same reason. She was going to kiss Natsu. Her first friend. The boy she fell for. The boy who dragged her into all his problems.

Natsu leaned in. Lucy's breath hitched. He was really going to kiss her.

"Mmm! Make it count!" Cana giggled. Natsu stopped half an inch away from Lucy's face.

"Go on, you two! Or would you like somewhere more private if this escalates...?" Mira winked at the two.

"Shut up- MMMPPH!" She felt Natsu's warm lips on hers, soft and light. _'OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD!'_ was all Lucy could think.

"LOOK, THEY ACTUALLY DID IT!" Cana squealed, her beer sloshing out of its mug.

Natsu pulled away and hid his blush in his scarf. To get away from this embarrassment he called out, "GRAY, FIGHT ME!" and ran off. Lucy stood there, not planning on moving for a while. Her brain only registered Natsu kissing her. It was all she could think about. She gingerly touched her lips, which were still tingling from the warmth and tenderness of his lips. She had dreamed of what it would be like to kiss him, and now that it came true, all her fantasies felt like childish dreams. They were nothing compared to the real thing.

"SO, FLAME ASS, YOU AND LUCY, HUH?" Lucy snapped out of her daze upon hearing Gray's voice.

"WHAT'S IT TO YOU, ICY BASTARD?" She heard Natsu shout in response, which made her heart soar.

"BECAUSE, SLANTY EYES, I DON'T KNOW WHY SHE WOULD LIKE A HOT-HEAD LIKE YOU!"

"WHAT DID Y- I'M MUCH MORE ATTRACTIVE THAN YOU!"

"AS IF!"

"FUCK YOU, I'M MUCH MORE MUSCULAR THAN YOU!"

"NAH, I'M SEXIER!"

"I AM!"

"I AM!"

Lucy's eye twitched. This was the guy that just kissed her? The boy who just ran off after stealing her first kiss, as well as her heart?

" HUT UP BOTH OF YOU!" Erza snarled, smacking their heads together. There was a sickening _crunch_ _._

Lucy's eyes traveled around the guild. Everyone was partying and having fun while Lucy was standing here. Alone, now that Natsu was passed out on the floor. She looked over at Wendy. Romeo was handing over a small, cutely-wrapped present. Both were blushing violently.

' _Aww, how cute!'_ Lucy gushed in her head when Wendy gave Romeo a package of chocolates and gave him a hug.

"Lu-cy, can I talk to you? Alone?" Natsu suddenly whispered in her ear. Lucy jumped and turned scarlet.

"Keep it kid-friendly, Natsu!" Erza barked, holding Gray's ear.

"I will!" Natsu grabbed Lucy's wrist and started dragging her away. He pulled her into a storage closet that nobody ever really used. It was filled with mops and brooms and rags and stuff that they never really needed.

"What is it, Natsu?" Lucy asked, slightly flustered.

"I wanted to give you your Christmas present now, if you don't mind," Natsu stuttered nervously, scratching the back of his head. Lucy stared for a second. It was so unlike Natsu to act like this.

"Then you don't mind if I give you yours, right?" she questioned quietly, pulling a little box out of her pocket.

"Yeah, sure." Natsu pulled a round box out of his scarf.

 _'I wonder what he has in there...'_ Lucy wondered as she handed him her present.

"Thanks." Natsu took it gratefully and handed her his messily-wrapped present.

"Thanks to you, too." Lucy smiled.

"Open yours first," the two said at the exact same time. They both giggled a bit.

"No, you!" they said again.

"You!" Natsu demanded loudly, laughing.

"Fine! I'll go," Lucy gave in, hands in the air.

"Yes..." Natsu cheered softly.

"You- N-Natsu!" Lucy gaped at the shiny, fire-like gem, miniature golden rings forming a loop. A beautiful necklace.

Er- do you like it...?" Natsu muttered.

"Nope," Lucy stated flatly, taking the necklace out of its box.

Natsu's face fell, and he scuffed the floor with his foot.

"Well, I-"

"I don't like it, I LOVE it!" Lucy squealed, tackling him in a giant hug.

" You- do?" he gasped, trying to breathe while her arms crushed his throat.

"Yes! I would never lie to you!"

"Oh."

"Open your present now, stupid!" Lucy chuckled.

"Right!" Natsu ripped open the red paper. Inside was a beautiful red ruby shaped as a dragon. It was what Lucy imagined Igneel would look like.

"Lucy, I don't like it," Natsu said monotonously.

"You-"

"I love it." He snorted and dodged her fist of fury.

Lucy lashed out again and Natsu grabbed her hands, causing her to squeal. He pulled the blond onto him, his arms wrapped around her waist and keeping her hands still.

"Natsu! W-what are you doing!" Lucy squeaked.

"Restraining you," he said simply.

"Hey you- oops, am I interrupting something?" Mira cooed. "Would you like a co-"

"MIRA!" the couple shouted, and Lucy covered her ears.

"Just asking a question." Mira smiled and left them alone.

Lucy stood up and stretched, trying to act casual. "Well, this has been fun, but I should get home. Thanks for the gift, Natsu."

"No problem. Thank you, too." He grinned. A grin that sent her heart into space.

He was the only one that could do that to her.

* * *

Lucy stretched and sat on her bed. Today, had been the craziest day ever. She wasn't going to forget it, either.

"Tomorrow, it'll just be a normal day again," Lucy whispered to herself. Laying down, she drifted off into a peaceful sleep. Dreams of a certain pink-haired dork infiltrated her mind, and a smile took over her face.

* * *

Lucy cracked her eyes and yawned as the morning light filtered into her room. She shut her eyes again and rolled over, not noticing the Dragon Slayer's face right in front of hers.

 _'What's that fiery smell? It smells... good...'_ Against her will, she opened her eyes and gasped, eyes wide and mouth open.

Lucy fell off the bed on her butt in shock. _'WHAT IS NATSU DOING HERE?'_

"Lu-cy..." Natsu muttered in his sleep, reaching for the bed where she had just vacated.

"What?" Lucy looked at his face. He was still sleeping.

' _He's actually... really cute when he's sleeping...'_ Lucy smiled and decided it was time to stop staring at his face and lecture him.

" _LUCY KICK_!"

* * *

"Sorry, I won't do it again," Natsu said tonelessly, obviously not meaning it.

"Good. Oh, and I have a question for you," Lucy said, hands on her hips.

"What?"

"What were you dreaming about?"

 **Into Natsu's brain-**

 _"Yes! All the food I can eat! Ain't this great, Happy!"_

 _"Aye, sir!"_

 _"This is the best day of my life!"_

 _"LUCY KICK!"_

 _"Lucy! Why did you do that?!"_

 _"Because you're eating all my food!"_

 _"Lu-cy!"_

 _"OUT!"_

 **Outside Natsu's Brain-**

"Uhhh..." Natsu sat for minute, thinking. "Food. Why? **"**

"Oh, you said my name in your sleep," Lucy said flippantly.

"Cause you Lucy Kicked us out of your house for stealing all your food." He sighed dreamily. "And it was so tasty..."

"Yeah, I don't think that was a dream."

"Oh." Natsu gaze went to her chest.

"D-don't look there!" Lucy hissed, wrapping her arms around her chest.

"You're wearing it."

"Huh?" She raised an eyebrow.

"The necklace. You're wearing it."

"Why wouldn't I?" Lucy fingered the necklace. "It's special to me."

"You- you..." Natsu trailed off.

"What?"

"You're... special to me..." he muttered, burying his face in his scarf.

"I... I... What?!" Lucy gaped.

Natsu looked up at her.

"W-why would I be special to you?" Lucy gulped.

"Because... I dunno. I just feel different around you," Natsu said quietly.

"I feel that way, too, Natsu. I just didn't think you felt that way." She bit her lip and looked away.

"You do?" Natsu openly stared at her.

Lucy gave a small nod. His eyes widened. She looked up at him. He leaned a little closer.

 _'Oh God, oh my God, this is it. This is it!'_ Lucy was only a inch away from her dream. Natsu's face being a few inches away from hers was the only thing she could process.

But there was, unfortunately, something that could ruin this moment.

"LUCY! NATSU! Let's go on a j- OH, HOLY MOTHER OF MAVIS!" Happy burst in and shrieked at the top of his lungs.

The two turned and gaped at the blue cat, faces rivaling Erza's hair as they jumped apart.

"You liiiike each other!" Happy purred mischeviously.

"Nope," Natsu snapped instantly. Lucy's heart dropped into her stomach. Was what he said earlier a lie...?

"I think it's more like love," Natsu declared.

Happy's jaw fell to the ground. "You LOOOVEEE EACH OTHER!? I'M TELLING EVERYONE!"

"Argh! Get back here, you damn cat!" Lucy wailed until Natsu pulled her back onto his lap.

"Let's try that mistletoe kiss over again, huh?" he suggested mischeviously.

* * *

 **Arigatou for reading everyone!**

 **I changed my name to GoldenLucy cause it was much like NatsumiDragneel707's name.**

 **Speaking of him, you should read his stories they're Gooooooodddd :D**

 **Thanks guys!**

 **Please review~!**

 **( A.N- I know it's not Christmas quite yet- Half a year guys! Aren't you exited :D?- But I really wanted to make this TT-TT**

 **Bye Bye!**

 **~ GoldenLucy**

 **A.N. (5/30/16): Well everyone, I went back and corrected it as well as possible. I sucked at writing back then, huh? Please tell me how much I improved!**


End file.
